


inside the magic mountains (we don't have to be)

by archmaestergilly



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, F/M, word count: 100-200
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 23:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: Jon Snow won the war, became King, went to the Vale and saw a ghost from his past.(day 1: mountains)





	inside the magic mountains (we don't have to be)

**Author's Note:**

> hope you'll enjoy this little ficlet/drabble i wrote!
> 
> i had to repost because of some technical issues, anyway please read it again lol

_The maiden has a pair of clear, blue eyes, akin to the skies atop the mountains._

_The maiden’s eyes haunt him from the moment he sets his eyes on them._

 

“Have we met before?” he asks as she guides him through the empty woods.

Her smile has a knowing in them, a happy sense, a sad sense, he can’t quite make sure of it. He gazes at her closely, gripping her hands more tightly, wanting to feel, willing to remember.

“I am but a bastard, my lord.”

Her hands let go of his, leaving him to catch up with her.

 _So am I,_ he thinks.

 

_The maiden walks up and down the mountains as if she belongs._

_But he thinks it’s all wrong._

_The maiden belongs with the soft falls of the snow, not this treacherous ladder._

He steals her in the middle of tInhe night.  She does not resist.

“Take me home, Jon,” she whispers between kisses. 

So he does. And he sees her standing in front of his home, and his heart  _knows._

It’s  _her home_ too.

**Author's Note:**

> you love review, i love review, we all love review :)))


End file.
